


requiem

by skullkidd



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Emo kid crying, i had this idea so i wrote it, screams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullkidd/pseuds/skullkidd
Summary: Ventus has some afterthoughts after the final dark vs light battle.





	requiem

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!!!  
> I wrote this quick lil thing from a short idea I had that i complained about on twitter. (follow me @ keybiaders !!!)  
> It's based loosely (and by loosely i mean completely) on the song Requiem from Dear Evan Hansen, specifically the solo version by Mallory Bechtel.  
> Enjoy!!!

_ Cause when the villains fall the kingdoms never weep _

_ No one lights a candle to remember _

_ No one mourns at all when they lay them down to sleep _

_ So don’t tell me that I didn’t have it right _

_ Don’t tell me that it wasn’t black and white _

_ After all you put me through _

_ Don’t say it wasn’t true _

_ That you were not the monster that I knew _

 

“Ven? Are you okay?”

Ventus doesn’t look up, he doesn’t even move. He lays still on his bed, facing away from the door, pillow over his head as if it can shield him from the world.

“Ven, please talk to me.”

Again, no movement. Aqua sighs, taking a few steps into his room which is enough to reboot the blonde’s voice box.

“Get out.”

Aqua stops, staring at him for a few moments until the sting in her heart fades away. “It had to happen, Ven. You know that.”

“I don’t care. Get out.”

“Come on, Ven. I haven’t seen you eat in days. Do you wanna get ice cream?”

“I don’t want anything. I want to sleep. Can I sleep?”

Aqua sighs again, taking a few more steps forward until she sits down on the edge of Ventus’s bed. As angry as he is, Ventus isn’t mean, and it isn’t long before he moves the pillow from his face to look at the blue-haired girl sitting next to him. “I don’t want to think about it anymore. I can’t get it out of my head. The… look on his face when Sora took him down. I can’t stop seeing it, Aqua. Everytime I close my eyes. Every single time. It’s like I’ll never be able to sleep without seeing him fade into darkness again-”

Aqua hugs him as he chokes on tears, burying himself in her shoulder. “Ven, it had to happen. I wish it didn’t, especially after everything that happened, but there wasn’t any avoiding it.”

“He could have changed.”

Aqua pauses for a moment. “I don’t know about that.”

Ven shakes his head, sitting up straight to look her in the eyes. “He could have if we gave him a chance. You should have seen the pain in his eyes when I killed an unversed in front of him. It was like I stabbed him, not it. He was just hurting, and we could have helped him. We  _ should  _ have helped him.”

“Some people can’t be helped. He was pure darkness, Ven. He was evil, whether he wanted to be or not.”

“I know that. That’s the worst part, I keep thinking about how much he’s hurt us. All of us. We  _ still  _ haven’t found a way to free Terra from Xehanort, and it’s his fault at the end. You were stuck in the realm of darkness for  _ ten years _ , Aqua. It was his fault, all of it. Everything. And yet suddenly I’m sad that he’s gone? Because Sora took him down in front of me? I should be happy that the person who stole ten fucking years of my life is gone, but I’m sad. And I’m mad that I’m sad, and that makes me even more mad, because for some reason I feel like I owe it to him to be sad because he’s gone, and it makes no sense. My God, Aqua, I don’t know what to do.”

“Move on.”

“He was a part of me, in the end. Doesn’t that make this partly my fault? He wouldn’t exist without me.”

“Ven-”

“He doesn’t deserve my sadness! I should hate him, I should hate him more than anything but I can’t get it out of my head that he was just  _ hurting,  _ and none of us even  _ bothered  _ to help him, and I didn’t even figure it out until it was too late. And now he’s gone.”

“Ven, Vanitas was a monster.”

“ _ I know that! _ Don’t you think I know that? I hate him, Aqua, I hate him so much, but he never got a fucking chance and I  _ know  _ he was just hurting, lost, and now suddenly nothing’s black and white to me anymore and darkness isn’t endgame because of  _ Vanitas.  _ Because he was  _ sad. _ ”

Aqua is silent for a moment. “I’m sorry, Ven.”

“Whatever. It’s not like it matters. He’s gone. We won, right? Guess it doesn’t even matter.”

 

“Cause he was a just monster, right?”

 

_ I will sing no requiem tonight. _


End file.
